A front pillar of a vehicle body is a critical structural member for front crash modes. On conventional steel white bodies the front pillar is formed of an inner panel and an outer panel that are welded together. Stiffeners, bulkheads, and/or reinforcements are added inside of the front pillar to improve its strength. A front weld flange of the front pillar typically connects to a dashboard lower. A rear weld flange of the front pillar can function as a door seal flange. High strength steel is generally used for strength. In aluminum vehicle frames the front pillar can be made of a stamped aluminum construction that is similar to the typical steel construction. An aluminum extrusion can also be used, and in some instances part of the front pillar can be cast aluminum.